


Passion Colours Everything

by pastlink



Series: Austenverse [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Austenverse, Blow Jobs, Everyone is bi I guess, Finns in the Regency era?, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: A bit of insight in Jari and Jaska's story.***Read afterChapter 26of Love Will Come to You***I've separated this from the main story because smut/sex does not fit in my central theme, and to let you choose wether you'd like to read something like this.
Relationships: Jaska Mäkinen/Jari Salminen
Series: Austenverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Passion Colours Everything

Jari felt hot from head to toe and his face was violently flushed. Seeing this, Jaska smirked and let his lips trail from his mouth to his neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses on the way. Without thinking, Jari let his head fall back, giving easy access to his neck and shoulders and Jaska took full advantage of it, kissing and nibbling the exposed skin.

Jari was embarrassed yet excited, and while he did not dare return the tenderness, he knew he did not want to cut it short. It felt too good. When the more daring hands of Jaska drifted down his arms and around to the small of his back, pulling him close, Jari did let out a small gasp and brought his own hands up on the other’s shoulders to hold himself steady. Boldly Jaska caressed him up and down his back, and down to his bottom which he pinched with a wink before kissing Jari again.

After some moments of bliss, Jaska stepped away and tucked a loose strand of hair back:  
“We should get back before we are missed. I’ll go first, take a minute or two to make yourself presentable” with a smirk he left the study to rejoin the soirée. It only remained for Jari to even out his breathing.

*****

It was Jari’s third or fourth outing since he had come out, and alighting from the carriage at the public rooms he still had butterflies, wiping his hands on his trousers as he made his way inside. As always everything became a whirlwind very quickly, faces of old and new acquaintances shifting quickly before his eyes and conversations about nothing in particular all melting together.

But then he saw him, a tall, dark-haired gentleman. Jari barely heard his name as he was being introduced, he was so captivated by his easy smile and mischievous eyes. They took a turn around the room together, or rather, several turns as the conversation was interesting and kept flowing. When Jari left, his mothers kindly extended an invitation to Mr Mäkinen to call whenever he wanted the following week, letting him know they would be in every morning.

Mr Mäkinen took the invitation to heart and visited not once, but twice. Jari could not stop his imagination from jumping ahead of himself and imagining when and how he would propose, and how the wedding would proceed and how dashing Mr Mäkinen would look. He did not think he was very fanciful when at each of the next outings, Mr Mäkinen singled him out either for conversation or dancing. Even his mothers looked upon them with pleased, indulgent smiles, surely they saw it too.

*****

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, nervously fidgeting with a loose thread on the top cover when the door quietly opened and closed. Looking up, he saw him, his beautiful, daring Jaska. He stood up and immediately Jaska was upon him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling his body close. Jari wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, tasting the wine still on his tongue.

They fumbled towards the bed and more daring now, Jari let himself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Jaska along on top of him, bumping their heads together. They both laughed and Jaska kissed Jari’s forehead where he’d accidentally hit him and ran his hand through his long hair then down his shoulders and arms. Soon they were kissing again, and Jaska was pulling Jari’s shirt out of his trousers and over his head then did the same to his own.

Jari felt such a desire within that he could not feel embarrassed when he felt Jaska’s hard manhood pressing against him, for he himself was in the same state. He rolled his hips and the friction against his partner’s body pulled a gasp out of him, and he knew he could not stop himself even if he wanted to.

Jaska now looked at him with somewhat of a predatory glint in his eye and he kneeled back, straddling Jari’s legs. His fingers were on the fastenings of his trousers and his asked with a husky voice:  
“Should I go on?”  
“All I want is more.”

Too happy to oblige, the dark-haired man undid the fastenings, then pulled off the trousers and ran his hands on the insides of Jari’s thighs, making him shiver. The younger man still lay on his back and watched with avid eyes as Jaska got rid of his own clothes. He truly was a sight, with a wide, well-built torso, strong arms and one could not ignore his manhood standing proudly. He lowered himself over Jari again, hovering above him and his hand trailed up from the thigh, over the hip until it wrapped around Jari’s member. As he started a back and forth movement, Jari closed his eyes and let him mind drift, lost in pleasure.

Jaska stopped when his breathing became erratic, and opening his eyes Jari saw his beloved smirking.  
“Why did you… I was getting so close to release.”  
“Which is precisely why I stopped.” Jaska chuckled, “I’d like you to wait for me.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’d like you to make me feel good too, do you think you can do that?”  
“Yes,” Jari answered, then blushing furiously, he added in a barely audible voice, “I think… I think I’d like to kiss you… there.”  
Jaska raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had not expected this offer. “Well I would like that too, then.”

They shifted so that Jaska sat on the edge of the bed and Jari kneeled between his legs, not daring to lift his eyes to his face, but willing and determined to please him. To gather courage and gain a little bit of time, he started by slowly running his hands up Jaska’s thighs. Having done so, there was nothing for it but to act. He grabbed the throbbing member in his hand and gave a few tentative pumps, and hearing a hum of approval, Jari grew emboldened. He ran his tongue up the shaft and took the head into his mouth. The sigh that escaped Jaska’s lips was all he needed to spur him on, and he took the member in and bobbed his head up and down.

Suddenly Jaska grabbed his hair and pulled him back, and Jari looked up, worried he’d done something wrong. But what he saw was the face of a man lost to lust, who wrapped a hand around himself and asked:  
“My release is soon upon me, will you join me?”

Not trusting his voice, Jari nodded and took his own manhood in hand as well, and after a few moments he felt hot drops of liquid upon his cheek which brought on his own climax. When he came back his senses he climbed onto the bed and laid down. Meanwhile Jaska started dressing.

“Going so soon?” frowned Jari.  
“Yes, I don’t think it’s a good idea to dawdle. I shouldn’t be here, not in this room, not at this hour, and certainly not in this state!”  
Jari laughed. In truth he would have liked for Jaska to stay, but he was right, of course.  
“When will I see you next?” he asked, hopeful.  
“Soon, I think.” was the answer, as Jaska was putting on his coat and walking towards the door. He paused and winked before furtively exiting the room.

Jari had barely closed his eyes when he heard the door click shut again. He opened them up to see Jaska with his back to the door and a horrified expression on his face.

“The chambermaid has seen me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another cheeky addition to this story. According to my planning, everything should wrap up with another 2 posts I think.


End file.
